


Wonders of Nature**A 2000 A.S.C Award Winner**

by WhoaNellie



Series: Double Entendre Universe [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot?  What plot?  Where we're going . . . we don't need plots!  This little offering takes place about a week after "In the Line of Duty."   This story was originally posted to ASC on June 16, 2000 and occurs in the Whoa Nellie universe "Double Entendre" timeline,accepting all TNG canon through the movie "Generations" while adding Vash (from the TNG episodes 'Captain's Holiday' and 'Qpid') onboard as the ship's chief archaeologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders of Nature**A 2000 A.S.C Award Winner**

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wonders of Nature**A 2000 A.S.C Award Winner**  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)
> 
> Inspiration for this came from my favorite scene in the movie "Four Seasons" and Lori's TNG fanfic "Maneuvers in the Dark" from her Kerzoinky AU series which showed me it could be done - and done very well - in the fanfic format. This story was originally posted to ASC on June 16, 2000 and occurs in the Whoa Nellie universe "Double Entendre" timeline, accepting all TNG canon through the movie "Generations" while adding Vash (from the TNG episodes 'Captain's Holiday' and 'Qpid') onboard as the ship's chief archaeologist.
> 
> Suggested mood music: Peggy Lee's 1958 classic "Fever"
> 
> As always: Paramount owns all the marbles. We just have a lot more fun playing with them.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> https://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

"Now, where are we going?" Commander William T. Riker asked his lovely companion, slightly bemused. Ambassador Catherine Fontaine stood about five foot ten. Her green sundress accented her svelte, but very feminine silhouette. Gently pulled up, her silky, brunette hair framed the classic features of her face, her emerald green eyes and seductively pouty lips. She was a dead ringer for Minuet, the holodeck fantasy Riker had experienced once, created by a temporary computer enhancement. The Minuet program had been designed by the Binars to be his ideal woman, to capture Riker's attention and distract him from their activities. Here she sat next to him on the transport, a fantasy come to life. They had been enjoying each other since she had come aboard to advise on the Klingon situation. She was a free spirit, very vivacious and sensual. He would miss their erotic, however exhausting, interludes when this leave was over and the Enterprise dispatched on its next mission.

"I've always had this fantasy about being stranded on a deserted, tropical island with a tall, dark and sexy Starfleet officer." Catherine teased seductively. "There are several miles of coastland that the Risan's have terraformed into private beach coves."

"Maybe we should stop and pick up a picnic lunch. I have a feeling we'll be working up quite an appetite in this fantasy of yours." Riker murmured seductively in her ear.

Catherine smiled and patted the basket beside her. "I have everything we'll need right here, Will."

Riker looked down at his teal-colored V-neck shirt, black pants and boots and shrugged. "I didn't bring any swim trunks with me. I'll need to stop and pick some up."

Catherine smiled and arched an eyebrow, "Where we're going, you don't need swim trunks." She immediately burst out laughing as Riker turned several shades of red. "Shy, Commander? I would have never guessed."

"Modest, Ambassador, modest." Riker asserted.

"Relax, Will," Catherine stroked his beard. "All of the coves are completely private and by reservation only. I've reserved ours for the entire day, no one else will see us. I promise. " She leaned in closer and tangled her fingers in the short, soft hair under his chin. "And I also promise that your modesty won't be a second thought to what I am going to do to you." She closed her warm, moist lips over his and slid her tongue between his lips, sealing her erotic promise.

A short while later, Riker let out a low whistle. "I'm impressed," he commented to Catherine as they made their way down the steep staircase carved out of the rockface. The cove was created by a twenty-foot high cliff shaped in a semi-circle. Crystal-blue water gently rolled halfway into the beautiful cove, forming a private lagoon for swimming. A white sandy beach led up from the water's edge for another quarter of the way in and lush green grass filled the back quarter of the cove's crescent. The back quarter also had two large, comfortable chaise lounges and a covered picnic area with table and chairs.

Catherine set the basket she was carrying down on the picnic table. Stretching, she reached behind her neck and unfastened the sundress allowing it to fall in a heap at her feet. Making a slight adjustment to the green, shimmery, string bikini she was wearing, she kicked off her sandals, picked up the dress and shoes and tossed them on one of the chairs. She turned around and stared pointedly at Riker. "Someone here is a little overdressed."

Riker found his breath after the shock of seeing Catherine's beautiful, lithe body clad only in a very minuscule bikini. "Well, it's definitely not you." He walked over to where she was standing. Leaning over slightly, he coaxed her lips into a soft, slow kiss. As she moved in to deepen the kiss, Riker felt every muscle in his body tighten in fervent response. He began caressing the generous expanses of skin revealed by her outfit. His hands moved across her flat, taut stomach and around to the smooth skin of her back. Reaching down, he cupped her hips and rocked them against his own. He slipped his tongue between her moist lips to search and explore the hot cavern of her mouth, feeling her small hands gliding across the front of his shirt.

...............................................

Unbeknownst to Will and Catherine, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his wife had rented the identical cove right next to them. Stretched out on a chaise lounge, Picard looked up from his reading as Vash returned to her own chaise lounge with a bottle of sunscreen. He watched as she sat down and began to smooth the lotion on her long legs. Her swimsuit laced up the front to seductively accentuate her shapely silhouette. The bronze and black jaguar-like print of the suit highlighted her lightly tanned skin and silky brunette hair. "Wearing your new swimsuit again, I see. You had it on yesterday at the hotel pool."

"I love it." Vash nodded and smiled up at him. "It has a very primitive, 'you Tarzan me Jane' feel to it."

"Yes, I noticed its provocatively feral appearance as you walked through the hotel lobby and so did several other men. In fact, I overheard a number of growls as we left the hotel." He told her.

"Jean-Luc," Vash leveled her gaze at her husband. "You wouldn't actually be considering telling me what I can and can't wear in public? Would you?"

Pausing from her tone and a number of years of marriage, he asked, "Would I live to tell about it?"

"No." She replied as she set down the sunscreen and picked up a book.

"Then of course, I would never consider such a thing." He said, resuming to read.

"Smart man." She commented as she opened up her book to read.

..................................................

Riker jerked back quickly from their kiss as he felt Catherine rip his shirt open, buttons flying off to scatter in the grass. He looked down at her quizzically.

"I told you that you were overdressed." Catherine remarked, deliberately brushing her breasts against the hard expanse of his chest as she pulled the shirt off of his broad shoulders and down his strong, muscular arms. She flung the torn shirt away and reached for his pants.

Riker quickly backed away, his hands covering the fastening of his pants. "I don't have anything on underneath."

"Good, then it won't take long." Catherine took a few steps toward him.

Riker glanced around, trying to ascertain if the cove was secluded enough for whatever game Catherine had in mind.

"Will, you kind of need to lose the pants if you're planning to fulfill my 'stranded on a desert island' fantasy. I can assure you the cove is completely private, no one will see you " She put her hands up in a gesture of surrender and closed the distance between them. Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed the end of his nose and added, "It's nothing I haven't seen before, William."

Riker chuckled softly, his blue eyes glinting with amusement. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Most women consider me a suave, debonair, sophisticated lover. Five minutes with you and I'm a stuttering schoolboy."

Catherine pulled at a few strands of the dark hair that covered his chest with her small, pearly teeth as she rubbed the front of his trousers. The hard length of him strained impressively against the fabric, pressing against her hand. "Not entirely a schoolboy," she purred. Running her fingers up to his waistband, she opened the fastening of his pants. She pushed her hands under the fabric, around his back, to knead and caress the smooth, tight mounds of flesh.

Riker kicked his shoes off and let his pants fall. Trying to gain some shred of control over the situation, he gave her his most seductive smile. Pulling her tightly against him, he lowered his head to cover her lips with his. He started to lower them both to the grass.

Catherine pulled away from Riker and lightly tapped his nose. "Not so fast, schoolboy. Now that I know you have such a modesty problem, I feel a serious need to help you with it."

"Help me how and with what?"

Catherine stroked her hands down the hard plane of his chest and continued onward to brush him erotically before she lightly smacked him on the hip. "You're a little too repressed. I think I can fix that for you."

"Fix it, how?" Riker asked, not knowing whether he should be excited or unnerved by the mischievous sparkle in her emerald eyes.

Catherine stroked his face and dropped a kiss on the center of his chest. "Relax, Will. Trust me, I can make it good for you." She entangled one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and lowered the other hand to wrap around him. Relishing his reaction as the hard length leapt at her touch, she coaxed, "I want you to let yourself go, just go with the feelings. Let me hear what you want."

Riker closed his eyes as the sweet sensations began building. "I want you, right here, right now." He groaned.

"Louder," Catherine urged.

"Catherine!" Riker panted, louder.

..............................................

"Did you hear voices a moment ago?" Picard asked glancing over at Vash.

"Probably just someone on a neighboring cove." She answered, engrossed in a particularly good passage of her book.

..............................................

Catherine pulled Will's head back and rubbed her breasts against his bare chest. The rosy crests of her breasts hardened pushing against the tiny bit of cloth restraining them. "Louder," she commanded.

"Oh God, Catherine. " Riker yelled, his hips jerking in time with her hand.

....................................

"That's Will." Picard gasped in amazement. After another faint, but plainly audible outcry, he asked, "What in the devil are they doing over there?"

Vash looked over at her husband and smiled. He appeared just as he had by the pool on Risa so many years ago. Stretched out on the lounge in a set of tiny, black swimtrunks reading a thick, leather-bound tome. "Well, I'm fairly sure he isn't reading "The Rise and Fall of the Confederate Government" by Jefferson Davis. Which just begs the question - why?"

"You wrote the forward in this edition dealing with the recent restoration of Fort Sumter." He answered looking up from his book.

"And still I ask - why?" She reiterated.

"And just what literary classic are you reading, cherie? "Green Eyes" by Karen Robards." Picard teased as he snatched the book from her hands. He began to read the passage she had been so engrossed in, " '. . .With experienced sureness, his fingers located a place that Anna had never dreamed existed, a tiny reservoir of feeling that exploded when he touched it. She cried out, gasping and trembling with the sheer wonder of it...'

"Hey, I was reading that." She snatched back the book.

"It's smut." He stated matter of factly as he laid back against the lounge.

"Yes, but it's very well-written smut." Vash retorted. There was another slightly louder outcry.

"Maybe, I should let Will know that we're here and can hear them." Picard began to sit up only to be stopped by the small hand on his upper arm.

"Don't. First - it's none of our business. Second - you are the man's C.O. and that would make for a real 'show stopper' if you get my drift. " Vash advised as she handed him his own book. "Let's do our best to ignore them and read our books."

....................................

Riker reached for Catherine again, wanting to lower them both to the grass.

"Not so fast, loverboy." Catherine jumped back and evaded his grasp. "I can see that you're not going to cooperate without a little help." She reached down into the basket and pulled out a set of deep burgundy, satin-lined handcuffs. Using the element of surprise, she was able to grip his wrists and snap the cuffs on, trapping his wrists behind his back.

"What are these?" Riker asked astounded, feeling a powerful surge of lust at the idea of being at the mercy of this sexy seductress.

"Handcuffs. " Catherine sang out gleefully. "They're to keep your hands out of my way. Deanna just raved about how useful her pair was with Worf, so I picked up a pair for myself." She sat Riker on the edge of the table and ran her hands up his hairy, muscular thighs to their juncture. "Now, where were we? Oh, right." She began to gently roll him between her hands.

.....................................

At the sound of Catherine's voice, Picard and Vash exchanged glances. With a wicked smile, Vash cooed, "Ooh toys!"

"I thought you said we should do our best to ignore them and read." He reminded her, looking back down into his book.

"But this is getting better than my book." She giggled. With a sigh, she added, "However, I'm beginning to think I'm the only girl in town without a nice pair of . . ."

"No." He said succinctly, never looking up from his reading.

"Just think of the . . ."

"No."

"Killjoy." She teased returning to her own book.

.....................................

"Ohhhh! Cat..... God.....please." Riker groaned loudly, his hips writhing from the pressure.

"I can't hear you." Catherine called out in a sing-song voice, speeding up the rolling action slightly.

..........................................

"But, we can." Vash sang softly, matching Catherine's sing-song tone.

"Vash, please." Picard reprimanded gently carefully hiding his own smile.

...........................................

"Catherine, please." Riker roared in frustration.

"Just listen to that." Catherine paused in her ministrations, admiring the way the corded muscles of his tall, powerful frame strained as he fought for control. "Isn't nature a wonderful thing?" She moved a hand up to toy with one of the hard buttons nestled among the hair on his chest.

"Catherine, don't stop." Riker begged loudly.

Catherine moved between his thighs and ground herself against him sinuously. The taut peaks of her breasts pressed against his chest, causing shivers of desire to race through her. "Don't worry, Will. We have all day long." As she continued to twirl and torment the nipple between her fingers, she reached into the basket to pull out a Horga'hn which she placed on the table beside him.

Riker looked over and quickly moaned loudly as she moved her hand to torment his other nipple. "I don't think we need that," he panted.

"Yes, we do." Catherine rubbed her hips against him harder. "It goes with this." With that she pulled out an artificial hand and black glove. "A little something else I picked up for our tête-à-tête."

....................................

"And even more toys!" Vash announced with glee to her husband.

....................................

Catherine leaned over and took the hardened nipple between her teeth. Flicking it with her tongue, she pulled at it strongly. As Riker arched into the pleasure-pain and moaned wordlessly she added, "I'm not hearing anything!"

As Riker groaned and pleaded for release, Catherine donned the glove and pressed a switch on the hand. The hand jumped to life as Catherine began moving her gloved hand. Using the control glove, she guided the vibrating hand over to the Horga'hn which proved to be a dispenser of a clear gel. "This glove controls the hand here. Anything I gesture, the hand does. I wouldn't want my hand to cramp up too soon, would you? This gel, by the way, is a delightful substance discovered by the Risans. Let me show you." Catherine guided the hand full of gel down the well-defined muscles of his chest and past the taut strength of his stomach. Turning the hand over, she had the vibrating hand begin rubbing the gel into the sensitive skin just below his navel. "As you are, no doubt, discovering," she continued over his yells. "The gel feels as cold as ice initially; however, as the hand vibrates and rubs the gel begins to tingle and warm."

"Cat..... Oh God.... please... no more." Riker yelled, futilely trying to pull his arms out of the manacles.

Catherine abruptly pulled the gloved hand sharply up causing the hand to pull away from Riker. "Are you really sure you want me to stop, Will?" She asked, running a finger from her other hand through the gel on his skin.

Riker jerked his hips in frustration a few times before dropping his head back on the table. "No."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Catherine put her non-gloved hand to her ear.

"Please don't stop, Catherine."

"You really want more? You're not just saying that?"

"No, I want more. Anything, everything, God Please!" Riker called out, feeling incredibly turned on at the totally vulnerable position he was in.

Catherine smiled at the totally unrepressed response from the naked, chained man beneath her. Her own excitement was growing, fueled by his burgeoning response. She guided the vibrating hand to the Horga'hn for more gel before guiding it back to Riker. She used the glove to lower the hand below his hips, to the center of his frustration. Moving the gloved hand back and forth, the vibrating hand stroked Riker erotically. The gel, ice-cold at first, began heating up and tingling enhancing the sensations running through him.

"Catherine, oh .... oh.... now, please I want you now." Riker bellowed, feeling the pressures building.

"Let go, Will. Just let yourself go." Catherine encouraged, speeding up her motions, the hand responding by rubbing him faster and harder.

Riker writhed on the table, trying to control his responses.

Catherine reached down with her non-gloved hand and gently pulled at the curly, dark hair between his legs.

"Oh......Yes!" Riker roared as his hips lifted off the table with the strength of his release.

.........................................

Following a few moments of quiet, Vash shook her head with mock disdain, "Tsk . . .Tsk . . .Tsk, hasn't anyone ever told your first officer that a gentleman always allows a lady to go first."

"It didn't sound as if the lady gave him much of a choice." Picard deadpanned.

............................................................

As Will collapsed back against the table, Catherine reached around and released his wrists from the handcuffs. Tossing them aside, she let her hands slowly slide up the muscular wall of Will's chest to rest on his broad shoulders. She purred, "Now, wasn't that liberating."

"Uh-huh." Riker managed to mumble as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. They rested that way for a short period of time. Catherine gasped in surprise as he suddenly swept her up in his arms effortlessly. His blue eyes sparkled as he gave her a suave smile and teased, "What is good for the goose is good for the gander, Lady Ambassador."

Riker sat himself in a near-by chaise lounge with Catherine straddling his lap. His mouth attacked hers in a fiercely passionate kiss. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, ravaging every corner of her mouth. Catherine felt her entire body flare into a highly charged state of anticipation.

Determined to give as good as he got, Riker slid his mouth from hers to begin pressing moist, heated kisses down her throat and onto her enticing cleavage. He deftly unhooked the top of her bikini as his tongue traced the swell of her breasts. Discarding the top of the bikini, he moved one hand down to cup her intimately through her bikini bottom.

As Will's mouth settled over one taut nipple and began suckling strongly, Catherine drew in deep breaths and arched herself into him. His fingers slipped past the flimsy barrier to inflame the moist heat already aching for him. Catherine was only barely aware of Will removing the remaining piece of cloth from her body with surprising expertise. His fingers continued to invade and stroke her mercilessly, driving her to near insanity. She pleaded in heated moan, "Oh please, Will!"

His mouth left her breasts to journey back up to nibble the sensitive skin where her neck met her  
shoulder. Murmuring against her soft skin, he baited her, "What can I do for you, Ambassador."

"I want you . . . I want to feel you inside me." Catherine begged wantonly. She gasped as he quickly entered her with one deep thrust, filling her completely. She felt Will's large hands gripping her hips, rocking her against him hard and fast. She cried out in pleasure as the forceful thrusts of his muscular hips took her to even higher heights of desire. He drove up into her with long, hard strokes, pulling himself almost completely out before driving back into her softness.

Neither of them even noticed how the chair shook precariously in time with their movements.

..........................................

The Picards had returned to their reading. For a short time the silence was only broken by the sound of the waves hitting the beach and the singing of a few of Risa's native songbirds. Before long, the serenity of the scene was interrupted periodically by a soft thwack, gradually increasing in frequency. Hearing his wife stifle a giggle, Picard looked up at her quizzically.

Vash smiled impishly at Jean-Luc. Sitting up, she bounced once on her wooden chaise lounge. The resounding thwack echoed through their cove. She delighted in the flustered expression on his face as the realization hit him.

"You can't be serious." Picard choke out in astonishment. "After all, they just . . .finished."

There were several more thwacks, each punctuated by a loud moan.

"Act two seems to be underway" Vash chuckled. Gesturing to the picnic basket next to her, she added, "Dinner and a show. Can't beat that."

"Vash." He admonished, desperately trying to hide his own amusement. The last thing his wife needed was encouragement on the subject. "As you said earlier, we should just read our books and do our best to ignore them."

"Okay, you're right. We'll just ignore them and read." she replied, choking down the last giggle.

"Good." Picard resumed his reading.

..........................................

With her eyes closed, Catherine wore a look of total ecstasy on her delicate features. Each of her sweet cries of passion sent an intense surge of arousal through Riker's own body. He drove his hips up, thrusting into her with an ever increasing urgency.

.............................................

The thwacking and accompanying moans continued to grow in intensity and volume.

Vash valiantly tried to concentrate on her book. The sounds of uninhibited pleasure in the air combined with the hot scene she was reading made for an uncomfortable distraction. The noises penetrated her mind, giving images to the passage she was reading in her book. The stimulation of sight and sound created a familiar throbbing sensation in her stomach. As Riker and Catherine indulged in the pleasure of each other, the main characters from her book indulged in one another as well. Vash began squirming on her chaise lounge, a delicious warmth stealing its way through her. As her eyes wandered off the page, they drifted over Jean-Luc's lean, hard body stretched out on his chaise lounge. She ached to let her hands roam over those firm, muscular planes. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, imagining the feel of Jean-Luc on her, in her. In a come-hither voice she added, "Maybe we should think about staging our own performance. You have to admit, the whole thing has been kind of stimulating."

"Certainly not." Picard replied. However, he did find the fire that blazed behind Vash's blue eyes very enticing. Pushing that thought aside, he teased, "Somehow, I don't think drowning them out is a practical solution to the problem."

"Captain, are you insinuating that I'm a vociferous bedmate?" She bantered back flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry, chere, was I being unclear?" He arched an eyebrow and grinned.

"You know, there are plenty of shops, especially on this planet, where I can buy items to replace you. Things that buzz, hum, whirr or vibrate and none of them will ever be called to the bridge." She retorted.

"None of them will ever buy you baubles from Cartier." He pointed out.

"There is that." She paused to ponder.

Picard's gaze traveled over the enchanting nymph sitting next to him. His attention lingered on the shapely length of her legs and the way the lush curves of her breasts appeared to overwhelm the confines of her swimsuit. He suggested in a bedroom baritone, "We could stage a retreat to our hotel suite."

"Retreat to our hotel suite?" She echoed with mock disdain. "My, my, my . . . whatever happened to the brash Starfleet captain who relieved me of one expensive pair of silk panties while camping on a cavefloor on this very planet?"

"I was reasonably sure that we would not be seen, heard, or interrupted in anyway." Picard replied playfully.

"With a Ferengi and two time-traveling Vorgons tailing us?" She challenged, knowing she had him.

"Merde." Picard grumbled. He had completely forgotten that little detail. What the Devil could he have been thinking all those years ago? One glance at his wife's long legs reminded him exactly what he had been thinking and it had nothing to do with archaeology or that damn Tox Uthat. He wondered why he played these little games of hers. He never, ever, won them.

Vash just could resist one final turn of the screw. With a smile she added, "It's not like you can claim being young, dumb and full of . . ."

"All right, chere, you have made your point." He quickly cut her off before she could finish the thought. In the background, the thwacking and accompanying moans were now beginning to reach a crescendo. Feeling completely frustrated, sexually and otherwise, Picard muttered, "For God's sakes, Will, just finish the job!"

At that, Vash finally broke out with a severe case of the giggles.

............................................

Catherine gripped Will's broad shoulders tightly as she felt an overwhelming pressure building inside her from the punishing pace he was setting. Will grasped her hips even tighter as he continued to increase the urgency of their movements. Suddenly, Catherine shuddered violently in his grasp as an explosive release ripped through her.

Not breaking stride, Will watched with wonder as her body shuddered with completion. He continued to drive into her relentlessly, giving himself up to the burning pleasure of his body moving in and out of hers. With one, last, powerful thrust, he called out her name and held himself deep inside her as his own explosive release ripped through him. With a loud crack, the chaise lounge gave way beneath them.

.........................................................

As the resulting crash echoed through the cove, Picard finally broke. Leaning back in his chaise lounge, he joined his wife in a fit of laughter. Looking up at the sky, Picard finally managed to gasp, "Nicely done, Number One, nicely done."

"Another job well done by one of Starfleet's finest." Vash giggled, inadvertently dropping her book onto the blanket spread out between the chaise lounges. As their laughter subsided, her eyes locked with his. Just beneath the amusement, she could see the intensity in his now very, steel-grey eyes. The carnal heat in Jean-Luc's eyes sent an answering surge of arousal through her.

The passionate charge that passed between them caused Picard's breath to catch in his throat and his pulse to race. He would have liked nothing better than engaging his little vixen of a wife in another one of their sexual battle of wills. However, he decided that, in this case, discretion would definitely be the better part of valor. Especially in light of the rather loud, crashing end of Will Riker's recent performance. Breaking off his gaze to retreat into his book, he sighed, "It seems the entertainment has ended. We should probably go back to our reading."

As she leaned down to retrieve her book from the blanket, she thought to herself, 'Now, now, now, Captain, do you really think you can escape my clutches that easily.' She had the most devilish idea. Of course, it would have to be something that could be done acappella. As inspiration struck, she laid her book aside. Snapping her fingers to keep the tempo, Vash began to sing in a low, sultry voice.

"Never know how much I love you;

Never know how much I care;

When you put your arms around me -

I get a fever that's so hard to bear;

You give me fever -

When you kiss me -

Fever when you hold me tight.

Fever -

In the morning -

Fever all through the night."

As his wife's soft bedroom voice tickled his ear, Picard realized that, not only had his wife not capitulated, she had decided to mount a rather formidable offensive. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'she has a talent for knowing exactly how to drive me to utter distraction with her torch singing.' Not even daring to look up from his book, he said in an even tone, "I am not listening to you, chere."

'Oh yes you are.' She thought in a sing-song voice. Without skipping a beat, she continued.

"Sun lights up the day time;

Moon lights up the night;

I light up when you call my name -

And you know I'm going to treat you right.

You give me fever."

As she crooned, she spun off the chaise away from him, turning to face him in one motion and began gyrating in time to the music. Employing her best stripper strut, she circled behind the lounges and leaned over his shoulder to sing in his ear.

"If you're feeling feverish, a cool swim might be in order." Picard offered, as he strained to appear engrossed in the historical text he was no longer reading. He fought down the urge to shift in his chair. His tight swimtrunks were growing more uncomfortable with each syllable. Her soft, seductive voice washed over him like a physical caress.

Ignoring his rather pitiful suggestion, Vash continued to press her advantage. She brushed her fingertips along his broad shoulder as she moved around to his side.

"Captain Smith and Pochahonatas had a very mad affair;

When her daddy tried to kill him -

She said, 'Daddy, oh don't you dare.

He gives me fever.'"

Vash plucked his book from his hands and tossed it aside. Picard staunchly tried to ignore the way her swimsuit clung to every contour of her lithe body. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingertips sensuously over his bottom lip.

"With his kisses;'"

Vash delighted in the feel of Jean-Luc's muscles jumping beneath her touch as she trailed her fingers down his bicep.

"'Fever when he holds me tight.'"

Gracefully, she swung her leg over and sat down, straddling his lap. Resting her hands on the masculine slope of his shoulders, her eyes drank in the tightly leashed strength of his well-defined chest and arms. Her own arousal became more inflamed by the feel of the hard length of his body beneath her.

"'Fever.

I'm his Missus.

Daddy won't you treat him right.'"

Picard slid one arm up to entangle his hand in the silky hair at the back of Vash's head pulling her into deeply ravenous kiss, effectively cutting her song short. His tongue slipped between her parted lips to plunder the depths of her mouth. As his mouth took command of hers, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, crushing her tiny frame against him.

Vash deepened the kiss, her tongue answering the demands of his as their heated passions built. She lost herself in the strength of his arms. With her whole body in a state of highly-charged anticipation, she arched into him feeling the length of his hard, muscular form against her own, quickly overheating body. The action did more to inflame the ache building inside her, rather than ease the sensations. All at once, Vash felt herself being lifted as Jean-Luc moved them to the blanket between their chairs. She realized that he had smoothly reversed their positions, putting her on her back and settling his hard, muscled thighs between her own. Her skin tingled from the heat of his strong hands as they slid up her ribcage to the plunging neckline of her swimsuit. The sensations spread across her breasts. The peaks hardened pushing against the thin material of her suit. Untying the string, Jean-Luc swiftly unlaced the front of her swimsuit. Finally breaking the kiss, his mouth moved to nibble on the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"Remember, not a sound." He whispered softly into the curve of her neck.

Vash nodded, shivering from the sensation of his breath and warm lips against her delicate skin. As he peeled the swimsuit from her body, his mouth journeyed downward with a hot trail of kisses. His lips captured one of her breasts and he leisurely swirled his tongue over the taut peak. He nipped at the hardened crest lightly before suckling strongly, sending shockwaves through her entire body.

After ravenously tormenting first one breast then the other, Picard's mouth left her breasts to continue his slow journey downward. Feeling her writhe beneath his hot, moist assault, he surreptitiously reached out to retrieve a very small icecube from their nearby cooler. Just before his mouth arrived at its final destination, he looked up to see Vash's eyes closed. Quickly, he popped the small icechip in his mouth allowing just enough time for it to melt.

Relaxing back against the blanket, Vash took a moment to catch her breath. When his mouth found the very core of her desire, the erotic mixture of ice cold and moist heat sent her mind reeling. She gasped and bit her lip to keep from crying out as his mouth and tongue possessed her. With the skill of a virtuoso, his tongue probed and stroked her, taking her closer and closer to the abyss. Her arms lay helplessly at her sides with her hands clutching the blanket. As the urgency blossomed, her body was rocked with overwhelming ecstasy. She whimpered softly as he licked and kissed the center of her desire, rebuilding the fire. His mouth was relentless, tasting her deeply and demanding total surrender. His lips and tongue brought about a second, even stronger, release, right on the heels of the first one. Vash collapsed back against the blanket trying to regain her senses as spasms continued to race through her body. Her eyes fluttered open to find him hovering over her with his strong arms braced on either side of her shoulders. Her fingertips trailed down the corded strength of his torso. She heard him suppress a low growl as she released his hard length from his swimtrunks. Her hands moved to stroke his tightly sculpted upper arms, feeling the powerful muscles beneath her fingers. She whispered, "Jean-Luc, please."

Lowering his head, Picard claimed Vash's mouth in a searing kiss that captured her soft cry of passion as he entered her with one, deep thrust. He drove himself deep inside her with long, hard strokes, pulling himself almost completely out before plunging back into her softness. Fighting to hold himself in check, he kept his motions methodical, suppressing the urge to speed up. He wanted to take Vash to the very edge of sexual insanity. A thin sheen of perspiration covered his body as he struggled to keep from losing himself to the burning pleasure of her body moving in perfect synchronization with his own. He continued to drive into her relentlessly until he felt what he had been waiting for. Her fingernails dug into the tense muscles of his biceps as her tiny frame was racked with tremors and she arched her entire body up into his.

Vash quietly moaned her passion into Jean-Luc's kiss as the overwhelming pressure mounting inside her finally detonated in an explosive release of wave after wave of ecstasy. Her release wasn't enough. She wanted and needed what he was withholding from her, his own release. As he continued to drive into her relentlessly, she twisted her hips up to challenge every powerful thrust. Attempting to unleash the tight reins Jean-Luc was holding on his own needs, she clenched herself tightly around him deep inside.

Picard broke the kiss, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. All of his control was lost to the overwhelming sensation of her body seizing his, driving him to set a rhythm of intense hunger. As he thrust into her with an ever increasing urgency, the tension she had been building in him all afternoon finally reached a crescendo. He made one last forceful thrust, holding himself deep inside her as his own powerful release ripped through him. Muffling the sound by burying his face in the soft skin at the curve of her neck, Picard groaned, "Mon Dieu, Vash!"

Picard collapsed onto Vash, his body damp and his breathing labored from the physical exertion. He raised himself up on forearms to look down at his lovely, but errant wife, "You did that on purpose."

Batting her eyelashes at him, she asked innocently, "Moi?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Vous."

Smiling impishly, she replied, "No one heard it and you can't prove a thing."

........................................

Riker looked up from his seat on the transport as two more passengers boarded for the trip back to the hotel. Catherine was seated beside him, once again in her green sundress, picnic basket at her feet.

"Will, Catherine, fancy seeing you here." Vash smiled and greeted them as she approached their seats on the transport. She took a seat across from them and looked up at Jean-Luc as he sat down beside her.

"Number One, Ambassador." Picard nodded in greeting. "Number One, you seem to have torn your shirt, I believe some buttons are missing. You weren't injured were you?"

Riker reddened visibly and pulled his shirt closed, "No, sir. I'm fine. I was going to have the shirt repaired back at the hotel. Did the two of you have a pleasant afternoon?" Riker tried to change the subject.

Vash took pity on the poor man and followed his lead. "Oh, it was wonderful. We spent the entire day relaxing in the sun. Those coves are marvelous, so private, so beautiful."

Vash and Catherine spent the rest of the trip back to the hotel discussing the coves, swimwear, and good reading material. As the group was debarking from the shuttle and heading off to their respective rooms, Picard paused, pulling Riker away from the ladies briefly.

"There is a wonderful display at the Risa Nature Museum you might find interesting, Number One. It highlights a fascinating concept in the laws of physics." Picard mentioned, quietly.

"Oh, really. Maybe Catherine would like to join me for a visit." Riker offered. "What is the display about?"

As Picard turned to catch up to Vash he remarked, "Sound travels."

***FINIS***


End file.
